Terrifying Arguments
by Incy Little Spider
Summary: After her marriage Jasmine hears her husband argue with his parrot about what they will do to her. What horror they will put her through this dark, lonely night. How can she get away from him this time? Creepy Jafar/Jasmine and a bit of Jafar/Iago


**A/N** **I must interfer before you read anymore. This story is creepy, disturbing and to top it all off it has implied Jasmine/Jafar and a bit of Jafar/Iago in it. So before you come crying to me about being a pervert, remember YOU HAVE OFFICIALLY BEEN WARNED. Feel grossed out? Click the back button and read some fluff. Enjoying yourself? Leave a review you bastard!**

* * *

The last few days had passed in a blur. Jasmine had travelled through a new world of red, black, plotting behind closed doors, laughter at her expense and was being moved around the palace like a lost letter. Through this she didn't say a word. A part of her whispered that her magical Prince Charming will arrive again to save her from her doom. Another more quiet part of her laughed snidely that no-one was going to rescue her.

She didn't remember the wedding very well. She vaguely saw herself in a beautiful new wedding dress with…_him _standing next to her. Looking almost bored with his vulgar parrot squawking at his shoulder. The kiss happened in 2 brief seconds so quick if you blinked you'd miss it.

Then she was being carted off to a new room and it was then when she finally realized what had happened to her. She broke down in anguished sobs when she figured how bad her situation was.

She heard him arguing with his parrot from the other room.

"Tell them to cancel the honeymoon. The street rat wasted enough of my time already, I can't throw away more of it, screwing a stuck-up teenager."

Jasmine flinched when she heard that.

"Come on Jafar! I can tell all the work's getting' at ya. Have a break for once in awhile. She's really pretty ya know. Could have a lotta fun with her, ya know what I'm sayin'"

Jasmine put her fist into her mouth to stop herself from whimpering in disgust.

"I am not a pervert, Iago. I've got a lot more important things on my mind then that little brat's body."

There was an uncomfortable pause were Jasmine tried hard to stay quiet.

"I am too old for her anyway…"

"Yeah the little bitch probably bleed to death if you tried to do her."

The parrot's awful laughter rung in her ears as the duo exited the room. She quietly thanked her lucky stars that at least she wouldn't have to go through the horror she always expected Jafar to put her through…at least not yet.

Weeks went by without the princess ever seeing her new husband. Not seeing her one true love as well. A dark cloud of depression was suffocating her and she wasn't planning to climb herself out of the dark pit of despair anytime soon.

She heard them again, months after she had first heard their first argument. She tried hard to ignore the talk…but something drew her in. Maybe it was the fact that the parrot's voice wasn't his usual obnoxious voice but had changed dramatically. Now it was soft, soothing and…loving?

_Don't listen_. Jasmine told herself madly. _Don't listen to what they're doing, don't listen to what they're doing, don't, DON'T!_

She heard her name thrown in somewhere.

"Ya stressed Jafar. I can tell, I know you, I know when you're upset."

"Leave me alone. I've got a lot of work to do," the normally darkly sinister voice was wavering and tired.

"I know what can make you better," came the deadly quiet whisper.

"Not now, please Iago, later."

"No you misunderstan' me Jafar. Not me, the girl. She's right next door. Probably asleep. Ya can just walk in there right now, and take her just like that. No-one's gunna hear her scream, ya know that?"

Jasmine huddled in her bed, eyes widening in terror. She saw the mirror next to her and thought, _if he tries anything…smash the mirror in his face. Smash it in his face and run._

He'd lock the door. He was quicker then her. Stronger. If she did smash him with the mirror she'd just make him angrier.

"You just want me to do that so you can watch. Don't you?" Came exhausted voice.

"Ya read my mind, Jafar."

Their was a cackle, joined by the familiar dark chuckle of the man she hated so much. The laugh was like a stamp sealing her fate for the night and Jasmine tried hard not to cry.

_Lock the door. You haven't got a key. Run. He'll catch you. Attack him. That'll make him mad. _

She heard his footsteps and the parrot's giggles. _Please walk away, don't open the door, go away, GO AWAY!_

The door creaked open. The parrot flew to the window sill and made himself comfortable, while smirking at her.

The voice trailed towards her like a snake.

"Good evening dear Princess. Make yourself comfortable…you aren't going anywhere tonight."


End file.
